The formation of solder bumps or controlled collapse chip connection (C4) interconnects on semiconductor substrates requires assembly of an alignment fixture holding the substrate and a metal mask having holes through which the solder bump processes of sputter clean, pad limiting metallurgy evaporation and solder bump evaporation are performed. Prior to these process steps, the mask must be aligned to the substrate. Traditionally, alignment of mask to substrate has been done manually, however as solder bump sizes and spacing between solder bumps has decreased; manual alignment has been shown to be unable to provide the alignment accuracy needed.